Of Monsters
by The.Docile.Doll
Summary: You think you're monster?" She laughed hollowly, "I'll show you what a real monster is." She gave an animistic grin. Zeroxoc


_Of Monsters_

_Prelude_

_This story may hold a lot of gore  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Dark chocolate hair fell swiftly from the pony tail that held them up from their restraints. The mother ran her hand through her daughter's hair soothingly.

"Okaa-san, where is Tou-san?" Six year old Izumi questioned the beautiful woman standing near her. The black hair beau picked up her daughter and ventured farther into the cabin. The smell of wood and wilderness tickled their senses.

"Getting food, Izumi." Mimiko said to her daughter as she placed her on the kitchen table. The little girl swung her legs back and forth.

"Why though? We have so much food here Okaa-san." Izumi inquired confused. Mimiko's dark purple eyes glinted in the darkness of their home.

"Not the food we normally eat, Izumi-chan. Food that would awaken a new side of you. Normally we would wait until you hit puberty, but your Tou-san's family traditions are different from my own." Mimiko clicked her tongue in annoyance as she pushed back her thick ebony curls.

"I...I don't understand, Okaa-san." Izumi's round face curled into confusion at her mother's strange words. Mimiko sighed.

"Izumi," Mimiko paused trying to find the best way to tell her daughter the family secret, "Our family is very special. We are gifted with such _wondrous _abilities. That we can_not_ tell anyone else outside of the family. This meal you will eat will awaken your side and you will become one of the wild." Mimiko said her as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Izumi played with the fabric of her black spaghetti strap dress, one that matched her mother's, but in color.

"I still don't understand Okaa-san." Izumi pouted as she looked up at her mother. Mimiko placed a hand on her daughter's head and smiled gently.

"You will soon, darling." Mimiko placed her lips to her baby's head. The door opened and the duo jumped slightly from the cool wind and rain that flew through the open door. A muscular built man stood at the door. His dark brown hair was matted against his facial features. His eyes were wolf like. Yellow eyes, messy hair, and sharp teeth, this man was what Izumi knew to be Tou-san and Mimiko knew as her husband.

"Dachi," Mimiko smiled warmly at her husband. Her tall curvy body strutted over toward her husband who hand a large bag slung over his shoulder. Mimiko kissed her husband fervently before she eyed the bag with hungry eyes. "What did you bring?"

"A delicacy." Dachi grinned as he threw the large, long sack onto the table as Izumi jumped down from it. The sack made a hard contact with the thick wooden table. Mimiko picked up her daughter and Izumi wrapped her legs around her mother's thin waist as she balanced her on her hips. Izumi watch with curiosity as Dachi pulled the sack off revealing their meal. Izumi screamed in fear and buried her face into her mother's slender neck.

"Do not look away, Izumi." Mimiko told her daughter sternly. "This is what we eat or are forbidden to. Normally we feast on weaker fools, such as humans, but _vampire flesh _is so much richer and gives us special powers." Shaking in fear Izumi brought her wide amethyst toward the struggling body. A beautiful man with blond locks fought against her father's clutches. The man's eyes glowing scarlet red, long fangs slid down from his gums as he hissed threatening. Mimiko placed her daughter on the ground and Izumi stared up at her mother. "Your Tou-san and I will show you Izumi-chan what to do. Let your inner monster take over Izumi. Don't hold back." Mimiko gave her daughter an animistic smile before her mouth and nose sudden elongated. Izumi took a step back in horror as her Okaa-san's features were ripped into a newer one. Black fur sprouted from each pour of her body. Her eyes went round and became feral. Mimiko fell to her knees as her bones cracked and broke apart taking a new form. Her muscles spazzed, ripped, grew, as the dress fell apart. Drool and blood pooled from her mouth as her new set of teeth replaced her human ones as they fell to the ground.

Izumi fell to the ground at the sight. In her mother's place was no longer her mother, but a beast. A overly large wolf. The wolf made eye contact with Izumi and Izumi could **feel **what her Okaa-san was telling her.

_This is what we are Izumi. Of monsters we are werewolves. _The wolf launched itself at the vampire with a growl and ripped the man's leg off. Izumi watched as blood sprayed across the floor and walls. She watched as her father transform just like her mother. She watched as the man screamed in pain and snapped his fangs at them. She watched as so much blood pooled around her feet and how blood sprayed across her body and face. She watched this whole scene with no remorse, with no disgust. Her stomach coiling and clenching with nothing, but pure and agonizing hunger. Her parents glanced at her and she could read them.

_Do not hold back. _With that Izumi felt her body burn in pain as it took a new form.


End file.
